My Immortal
by Meamiko
Summary: While trying to decide whether to go home or not, someone reveals their feelings for Kagome. Sesshoumaru/Kagome Song: My Immortal by Evanescence.
1. My Immortal

_~*My Immortal*~_

Meamiko

~*~

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Kagome sighed as she knelt down next to the lake.  Everything was getting mundane, stretched and horribly awkward.  

She ran her fingertips over the surface of the water, watching as her touches made little ripples that expanded into bigger ones then faded away.  Faded away…that's what it was.  Everything was fading away.  Or was it blurring?  

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When had things gotten so uncomfortable?  Granted a twentieth century girl living in the Sengoku Jidai wasn't the most comfortable transition the girl had suffered, but she had adjusted.  Now…now it was like she was wrong from the beginning.  Maybe…just maybe she should have never met Inuyasha.  Perhaps he wasn't the one to protect her…or maybe she was a victim of fate gone awry.  

A tingling sensation wriggled its way down Kagome's spine as she stood up and stretched.  She wasn't alone and it wasn't human.

"When did it get so complicated?" Kagome asked more to herself than to the entity behind her.

"When I came." A masculine voice answered but she didn't turn to face him.

"Or was it when I came?" She asked cryptically.

"What do you mean?" He returned.

"Maybe I shouldn't have fallen through the well in the first place." She finally turned.  "Why is it you fear humanity?" She asked the silver haired man.

"I fear nothing.  Least of all humans." He bit back, his golden eyes narrowed.

"But you fear me.  Don't try to deny it, you've said it before." The man paused then gave her a quick nod.  Kagome walked over to a rock and sat down.  A moment later the man joined her.  

"_Once_ I told you I did not know who would be dominant in our…joining.  I could never be submissive." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I could have been your equal.  Not in blood but power." She stared out across the moonlit lake, refusing to met his gaze.  "I'm not a youkai.  Nor am I a hanyou.  I'm human, now and forever.  You couldn't accept that."

"Why be that which hates me?  They never accepted me, why accept them?" He returned with a graceful shrug that could mean everything or nothing at all.

"You were born never accepting them.  Even though your father took a human woman to his bed." 

"His mistake, not mine.  His mistake was the cause of all my pain." He said with a far off look in his eyes.  Kagome frowned.

"You are what you are.  Your father made a choice and both you and your brother paid for it.  But in the end…I believe he did it for love."

He snorted.  "Love." He sneered.  "Love is a dangerous emotion." Kagome frowned but said nothing.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

A few moments of silence followed. 

"It's crazy isn't it?" She turned to smile at the silver haired man.  "When we first met you were trying to kill me and here we are…having a civilized conversation." He was slightly taken aback by the bright smile directed to him.  He gave a stiff nod and she turned her gaze back across the lake.

Another moment of silence fell over the two.

"He's changed you know." She said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Who?" He asked.

"You're brother. Half-brother." She immediately corrected.  It was his turn to frown but he didn't press and she didn't divulge.  

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"Is it true?" He asked.

"What?" Again she turned those deep brown eyes to meet the golden orbs watching her intently.

"Are you really going back?"

Kagome frowned but didn't play dumb.  "I'm still not sure.  I want to stay…but I can't leave my family either.  I don't want to leave everyone here but I don't know if the well will let me go back home."

"You could use the jewel." He said after a pause.

Kagome's hand unwittingly went to her neck and fingered the complete Shikon no Tama.

"You are entitled to a wish…are you not?" He asked.  

"I don't know.  Even if I knew I'm not sure I'd want to use it.  If my wish were unpure or selfish it may taint it."  

"You could purify it." 

"Maybe."

Both looked at each other for a moment before they both understood.

"I don't want to go either." She said sadly.  "I'll miss everyone.  Even you." 

"I believe I would miss you as well."  He tried to remain indifferent as she stared off into space.  He couldn't…he didn't want to lose her.  He turned to her then, his eyes showing more emotion than she'd ever seen in him.  "Stay, Kagome." 

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Tears rimmed her eyes.  "I…I don't know if I can." Her voice cracked and a single tear fell down her face.  She stood and started walking away.  Out of curiosity he followed her.  Curiosity…that's what led him to her from the beginning.  Something about the woman always peeked his interest.  At first he'd been slightly miffed that the girl attracted him.  Her strange personality so unlike all other women he'd met before.  So fragile yet so strong…and deadly.  He hated the effect she had on him.   Somewhere along the line it turned to admiration…then love.  That dangerous emotion.

She came to a stop in the clearing that held her well and turned to face him.  "I have to say goodbye." She said sadly.  "Either to you or to them." She motioned toward the well as another tear strayed from her eye.

"I was wrong before Kagome.  It was wrong of me to ask you to stay.  You know how I feel." He said assuming his emotionless voice.

"Say it.  Say the words and I'll find a way to stay." She said as more tears streamed down her face.

He shook his head.  "No, you have a life there." He walked closer to her, reaching his hand out to her until his fingertips lightly brushed away her tears.  

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

He leaned down then, his lips hovering over hers.  "But I promise I'll find you.  If not in this life, then the next.  If I have to be reborn a thousand times until I find you then so be it." Kagome screwed her eyes shut and gave a shaky sob as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between their lips.  

When she pulled back he wiped away another tear from her cheek.  "But you live longer than humans don't you?" She asked hopefully, her voice shaking with tears.

"There is a chance that I may be alive in your time." He gently pushed her backward and toward her well.  "I'll wait for you there, Kagome…I swear I'll find you again.  I love you." He leaned down and kissed her once again and with one final push Kagome was falling down the well crying his name over and over.  

When she landed she immediately stood, climbed up the well and jumped only to land on her feet…still in her time.  She tried a few more times, her eyes blurred with tears.  When she was finally too tired to jump again she curled up in a ball and let the tears fall freely.  

Why did he have to push her in?  What if she had decided to stay?  She loved him, she loved him so much it hurt.  She cried until she felt numb all over but she didn't want to move.  She didn't think she could ever move again.

"Kagome?" Came a familiar voice at the mouth of the well.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

She peered up as her tears momentarily ceased.  "Kagome…you need to come out of the well.  You might catch a cold and crying isn't going to solve anything." The man's voice sounded…excited.  Like he was trying to fight it but was losing. 

Kagome heard movement of shoes scraping the wood of the well the suddenly he was down next to her, kneeling and smiling slightly.  

She stared at the silver haired man, unable to speak…unable to move.  A moment passed as they just looked at each other until she found her voice again.  "You-you came." She whispered through the fresh tears threatening to fall.  

"I made a girl a promise." He smirked that haughty, arrogant smirk.  Kagome lunged forward suddenly catching the man off guard.  When he recovered his arms wrapped around her small seemingly fragile body.  He tightened his hold on her and leapt up to the mouth of the well then proceeded out the door.  He finally stopped in front of the Goshinboku; giving it a rueful glance then squeezed the girl in his arms.

The pulled back suddenly and stared wide-eyed at him.  "How?" She asked, breathlessly.

"I lived this long for you, Kagome.  I waited for this day, the day I knew you would be needing me." He said softly.

"The day you pushed me into the well and forced me to go home." She hugged him again.  "I'd decided.  I wanted to stay there with you.  Oh Gods, you've waited five hundred years.  I wanted to stay with you there.  I wanted to stay because I love you." 

It was his turn to stare wide-eyed at the girl in his arms.  She loved him.  She really and truly loved him and now all his dreams were being fulfilled.  All the waiting was worth it.  Just to hold her in his arms again.  His Kagome.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered. The girl's grip on him loosened slightly.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru…thank you." She mumbled as the crying and emotional turmoil took its toll.  Sesshoumaru picked the unconscious girl up again and proceeded to her house.  The rest could be worked out later…right now all that mattered was that had each other.  

Now and forever.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

~*~

Owari

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha-tachi that privilege is Rumiko Takahashi's.  I also don't own the lyrics, which are by Evanescence "My Immortal".  

I tried to keep it ambiguous by not giving you the name of the "silver haired man" I was careful with most of the words so it could be taken as Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru which it was Sesshoumaru in the end.  I also gave you hints as to who it was simply by dialogue and speech.  Sesshoumaru, I imagine, has a very sophisticated style of speech, where as Inuyasha only shows sophistication in very rare moments, which may have been during this particular event.  But sorry…it's Sesshoumaru in the entire thing ^_^ Hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading! 

Meamiko *Napea*


	2. AN: What do you want?

Dear Readers,  
  
Hi! Meamiko here (obviously O.o;) Ok the polls are up. Some people left reviews telling me that I should do a sequel. Now it's up to you guys. Should I write a sequel? If I do should I wait until I've finished Voices At Midnight, Come Away With Me and Mesmerize Me? Also, do you want me to give you the background to it, the events that lead up to the first chapter or do you just want me to take up where I left off. It's up to you! Vote by reviewing.  
  
Ja!  
  
Meamiko *Napea* 


End file.
